kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Eilanden van het Lot
, Destiny Island genoemd in Kingdom Hearts II, is een wereld uit de Kingdom Hearts-serie. Het is de thuiswereld van Sora, Riku en Meester Xehanort. De wereld schijnt te worden geleid door een onbenoemde burgemeester, die wordt genoemd als Kairi's pleegvader. De Eilanden van het Lot zijn alleen speelbaar in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance tijdens de proloog. Hoewel de overblijfselen van de Eilanden van het Lot verschijnen in het Eind van de Wereld. Een herinnering-gebaseerde versie van de wereld verschijnt in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en een data versie in Kingdom Hearts coded. In Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is de wereld niet speelbaar en verschijnt alleen in filmpjes. De hoofdfunctie van deze wereld in de originele Kingdom Hearts is om te dienen als verlengde uitleg waar je het onder de knie kon krijgen van gevechten tegen vijanden zonder dood te gaan, ervaring krijgen en voorwerpen krijgen voor toekomstige gevechten. Locaties Het Hoofdeiland is waar de bewoners leven en naar school gaan; van Kairi en Selphie is bekend dat ze naar dezelfde school gaan. Het hoofdeiland heeft ook een klein strand en aanlegplaats. Er lijkt een vrij grote stad op de achtergrond te zijn, met een lang pad van klei dat naar het strand leidt. Sora's huis kan gezien worden voor Sora de Darkside tegenkomt. Hoewel het enige deel van het huis dat gezien kan worden, Sora's slaapkamer is tijdens de storm. Het Kleine Eiland, waar Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka en Tidus spelen, is waar alle speelbare taferelen plaatsvinden. Het wordt bereikt door middel van een kano vanaf het hoofdeiland. Het Zeekust gebied is natuurlijk bedekt met gele, zandige stranden, exotische bomen en struikgewas en houten constructies. Er is een Zeekant Hut en een boomhut gebouwd in een grote boom. De Zeekant Hut bevat het enige Save Point van het eiland. Een miniatuur eiland is naast het eiland gevestigd en kan worden bereikt door een brug over te steken (die bereikt kan worden door de trap op te gaan in de bovengenoemde Zeekant Hut of alternatief door naar een ladder te zwemmen aan de andere kant van het eiland, en deze dan te beklimmen). Sora kan ook duels hebben met Wakka, Selphie en Tidus in de buurt in het eerste spel. Sora en Riku oefenen vaak hun zwaardgevechten op de plek waar de vrienden naar de zonsondergang kijken, voorbij de brug op het miniatuur eiland. Op dat eiland is een gebogen palmboom waaraan Paopu Fruit groeit. Lokale mythe zegt dat de twee personen die een vrucht delen, hun lot met elkaar verweven. De Inham aan de achterkant van het eiland heeft een hindernisbaan die Sora en Riku gebruiken bij hun competitieve uitdagingen. De Geheime Plaats is een grot verborgen achter de waterval op het eiland, die de kinderen bezochten tijdens hun jeugd. Sora en Riku ontdekken het eerst wanneer ze jonge kinderen waren. Er is een deur in de grot, dat eigenlijk de Keyhole van de wereld is. De muren van de grot zijn bedekt met krijttekeningen. Onder hen is een tekening van Sora en Kairi die een Paupo Fruit delen. Riku komt hier tijdens het begin van het spel en opent de deur, de Heartless loslatend op de eilanden. Of hij dit wetend en willend deed is niet bekend, hoewel het aannemelijk is dat de woorden van Xehanort hem hebben beïnvloed om het te doen. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Aan het begin van ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep staart een jonge Xehanort naar de zonsondergang en zegt dat de wereld te klein is. Vele jaren later keert hij terug als een oudere Keyblade Meester, met de bedoeling om zijn schijnbaar stervende, comateuze leerling, Ventus, op de eilanden achter te laten voor zijn laatste dagen. Echter, het gebroken hart van Ventus verbindt zich met dat van de pasgeboren Sora, en hij herleeft, en roept zijn Keyblade op. Master Xehanort ziet verder gebruik in de jongen, en brengt hem onmiddellijk naar Master Eraqus in het Land of Departure. Vier jaar later worden de eilanden bezocht door nog vier Keyblade gebruikers, met Terra als eerste. Daar kijkt hij naar een jonge Sora en Riku die aan het racen zijn en op de Paopu Boom zitten. Nadat hij Riku vraagt waarom hij de eilanden wil verlaten, legt Riku uit dat er ooit een man (Master Xehanort) de eilanden heeft verlaten om andere werelden te bezoeken, en dat hij hetzelfde wil doen. Terra ziet een visioen van Master Xehanort als een jonge man, dan ziet hij wat Riku zal worden, hem overtuigend om Riku te kiezen als zijn opvolger zodat hij op een dag de Keyblade kan gebruiken. Aqua arriveert later op de eilanden. Nadat ze herkent dat de vriendschap tussen Sora en Riku identiek is aan de band tussen Terra en Ventus, besluit ze om Sora te kiezen als haar opvolger, maar wanneer ze ontdekt dat Terra Riku al gekozen heeft, bedenkt ze zich, niet de vrienden willen dwingen te vechten. In plaats daarvan vraagt ze Sora om Riku te redden, mocht hij ooit in de duisternis vallen. Ventus is de laatste om te verschijnen op het eiland, waar hij Vanitas vindt en de waarheid leert achter zijn verleden, maar nooit Sora of Riku tegenkomt. Op een nacht nadat Master Xehanort en Vanitas schijnbaar zijn verslagen, kijken Sora en Riku naar de sterren op een strand met hun gezicht naar het Kleine Eiland. Als ze zich klaarmaken om naar huis te gaan, voelt Sora plotseling Ventus's verdriet dat contact maakt met zijn hart. Riku adviseert hem om te proberen naar het droevige hart uit te reiken, en terwijl Sora contact maakt met het hart van Ventus, betreedt hij zijn eerste Dive to the Heart. Hij voegt zijn hart bij dat van Ventus, hopend het blij te maken, dan zegt hij Riku dat hij gelijk had terwijl ze terug gaan kijken naar de sterren. ''Kingdom Hearts thumb|left|Vogelperspectief van de Eilanden van het Lot. In een profetische droom wordt Sora opgeslokt door het tij als hij zijn vriend Riku probeert te redden, en wordt getransporteerd naar een andere wereld. Wanneer Sora wakker wordt van zijn Dive to the Heart, komt hij zijn vrienden tegen. De drie plannen het bouwen van een vlot om over de zee te zeilen om andere werelden te vinden. Eilanden van het Lot is een kleine wereld, wat soms leidt tot de verveling van de bewoners, voornamelijk Riku, die ernaar verlangt om het eiland te verlaten en andere werelden te zien. Tidus heeft ooit gezegd dat wanneer je een bepaalde afstand van het eiland af zeilt, je gewoon niet verder kan, maar de andere eilanders geloven dat hij gewoon terugkeerde en het verhaal bedacht. Terwijl hij materialen verzamelt voor de reis, klimt Sora in de Geheime Plaats - een kleine grot op het eiland waar de kinderen tekeningen in de rotsen krassen - en ontmoet een figuur in een vreemde mantel die hem cryptische berichten vertelt over de tijd die nog gaat komen. Sora's verwarring duurt tot diep in de nacht. Rustend in zijn slaapkamer ziet hij een gevaarlijke storm aankomen en haast zich naar het eiland om het vlot te redden. Als hij aankomt op het tweede eiland, ontdekt Sora dat zijn vrienden er ook zijn, maar hij vindt alleen Riku, die hem verder verwart door hem te zeggen de duisternis te accepteren, waarna Riku verdwijnt. Dan vindt hij een schijnbaar-zieke Kairi in de Geheime Plaats. De twee verdwijnen in de groeiende duisternis, maar Sora keert terug, terwijl de eilanden langzaam afbreken in de duisternis met de Keyblade in zijn hand. Dan vecht hij met de Darkside, maar kan zijn huis niet beschermen en wordt weggevoerd op zijn reis naar Traverse Town. Als zijn eerste reis eindigt, ontmoeten Sora en Kairi elkaar op het strand van de hervormende eilanden. Sora, wetend dat zijn werk nog niet klaar is en dat hij nog steeds Riku en King Mickey moet redden uit de Realm of Darkness, laat Kairi achter in de veiligheid van haar woonplaats en belooft haar dat hij terugkomt zodra Riku en King Mickey gevonden zijn. Tijdens de aftiteling zijn Tidus, Selphie en Wakka te zien rennend op het strand in een soortgelijke manier als Riku, Sora en Kairi in het begin van het spel. Kairi staat op het strand, kijkend naar de oceaan. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Nadat de Riku Replica is verslagen op de 11e verdieping van Castle Oblivion, laat Sora zijn Wayfinder amulet vallen, die wordt onthuld als de Wereld Kaart voor Eilanden van het Lot. Sora haast zich om het te gebruiken om bij Naminé te komen, maar wanneer Donald en Goofy hem verzoeken om voorzichtig te zijn, berispt hij hen boos en gaat door de herinnering-wereld alleen. Naminé manipuleert zijn herinneringen om Sora te laten geloven dat ze ook op de Eilanden van het Lot woonde, en Sora wordt aangespoord door zijn herinneringen om haar te redden. Echter, nadat hij een herinnering Darkside heeft verslagen, verschijnt Naminé en onthult de waarheid rondom Kairi, haarzelf en wat ze heeft gedaan met Sora. Nadat Riku Lexaeus heeft verslagen, verschijnt Zexion met een Wereld Kaart en nodigt Riku uit om zijn eigen versie van de Eilanden van het Lot te betreden. Anders dan Sora, vindt Riku niemand op de eilanden, behalve een herinnering van zijn Darkside, degene die de eilanden verslonden heeft. Nadat hij het monster verslagen heeft, ziet hij "Sora", die eigenlijk Zexion is in vermomming. "Sora" beschuldigt hem ervan dat hij een monster van de duisternis is en valt hem aan met licht. In het licht, overweegt Riku om het op te geven, maar Naminé (vermomd als Kairi) praat tegen zijn hart en spoort hem aan om zowel zijn licht als zijn duisternis te gebruiken, omdat ze samen onverslaanbaar zijn. Riku kijkt door Zexion's vermomming en valt aan, wat Zexion dwingt om te vluchten. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days De wereld zelf heeft nauwelijks enige verschijning in het spel, maar wordt ongeveer even vaak genoemd door Roxas en Xion. Wanneer Roxas in een coma valt voor 21 dagen, is Xion naar deze wereld geweest vanaf dag 1, waar ze een zeeschelp meegenomen heeft om op het kussen van Roxas te leggen. Wanneer Xion in een coma valt, doet Roxas precies hetzelfde; hij neemt zeeschelpen voor haar mee aan "het strand". Nadat Xion vluchtte uit de Organization, ging ze naar de Eilanden van het Lot, waar ze in een verschrikkelijke nachtmerrie viel, waarin ze Roxas was die haar zocht; de droom zag haar Zexion die Riku berispt in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories observeren. Terwijl ze praatten, verandere ze terug van Roxas tot ze omviel van pijn van het voelen van de herinneringen en veranderde in Riku. Wanneer ze klaar waren met praten, was ze veranderd in Sora. Riku was ook een paar keer thuis geweest, maar deze keer was hij aan het kijken naar Xion terwijl ze droomde; Roxas was ook naar het eiland gekomen, maar omdat het Sora's huis is, voelde het alsof hij een droom had in plaats van dat hij op een missie was. Xion had een droom van het zitten op de Paopu boom met Axel en Roxas, zich afvragend wat ze zou doen nadat ze erachter was gekomen wat ze werkelijk was. Ze wordt wakker en leert van Riku dat ze een marionet is die per ongeluk Sora's herinneringen van Kairi in haarzelf had opgesloten, wat het hem onmogelijk maakt om wakker te worden. ''Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Blank Points Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Karakters Sora KHII.png|Sora Riku KHII.png|Riku Kairi KHII.png|Kairi Selphie KHII.png|Selphie Tidus KHREC.png|Tidus Wakka KHREC.png|Wakka Young Xehanort KHBBS.png|Jonge Xehanort Data-Sora KHREC.png|Data-Sora Ursula KH3D.png|Ursula *Je kan Sora's moeder Sora horen roepen voor het eten voor de storm in de eerste ''Kingdom Hearts en Riku noemt Sora's vader tegen Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Riku noemt ook zijn eigen ouders in het eerste spel. De burgemeester van Destiny Islands is ook kort genoemd als Kairi's pleegvader. Geen van deze karakters maakt een fysieke verschijning. Vijanden Hartlozen Shadow KHII.png|Schaduw Barrel Spider KH.png|Vat Spin Darkball KH.png|Duisterbal Creeper Plant KHII.png|Creeper Plant Crescendo KHII.png|Crescendo Tornado Step KHII.png|Tornado Step Darkside KH.png|'Duisterkant' Niemanden Zexion KHCOM.png|'Zexion' Zexion's Absent Silhouette KHIIFM.png|'Zexion's Afwezig Silhouet' Overig Riku KH.png|'Riku' Selphie KH.png|'Selphie' Tidus KHREC.png|'Tidus' Wakka KHREC.png|'Wakka' Ursula KH3D.png|'Ursula' Lijst met schatten ''Kingdom Hearts'' Galerij Trivia *In de Geheime Plaats in Kingdom Hearts zijn schetsen van Donald, Goofy en een doorgestreepte chocobo aan de rechterkant. Aan de linkerkant zijn schetsen van een draak, Disney Castle en een wereld met een kroon op de top op een van de lagere rotsen. Zelfs de vier kleuren kaarten en wat lijkt op Bit Snipers kunnen gezien worden. *De oriëntatie tussen het Hoofdeiland en het Kleine Eiland is enigszins onduidelijk. Hoewel zowel Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days tonen dat het miniatuur eiland van het Kleine Eiland (bereikbaar vanaf het Kleine Eiland door middel van een brug) naar de open zee en ondergaande zon gericht is, de scene waarin Kairi op het strand op het Hoofdeiland staat in Kingdom Hearts II het Kleine Eiland in omgekeerde positie toont, met het miniatuur eiland naar het Hoofdeiland gericht en de Inham naar de ondergaande zon. Echter, als dit de juiste oriëntatie was, zou het Hoofdeiland zichtbaar moeten zijn vanaf de Paopu boom op het eiland, en vorige spellen tonen het zicht vanaf deze boom als eindeloze zee en onbelemmerd zicht van de ondergaande zon. *Er zijn verscheidene Hidden Mickey tekens in de Kingdom Hearts versie van de Eilanden van het Lot. Tekens die gemakkelijk te zien zijn, bevatten een op de grond in de Inham en een plek paars in de bomen. *Als je de letters van "Destiny Island" herschikt, krijg je "It's Disney Land". *Beide woorden van "Destiny Islands" zijn zeven letters lang, wat het nummer is van de Princess of Heart. Kairi, een latere bewoner van de eilanden is een van de prinsessen. *In Sora's kamer hangt een model van een airship uit Final Fantasy aan het plafond met twee poppen erin. en:Destiny Islands de:Inseln des Schicksals fr:Île du Destin es:Islas del Destino af:Eilande van die lot pt:Destiny Islands it:Isole del Destino